


Of Fanfiction vs Reality

by meganechansan



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, possible crack fic, pretty sure they -and I- were high during this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganechansan/pseuds/meganechansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony reads fanfiction. Loki finds out what kind of fanfiction Tony reads. Drabble, FrostIron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fanfiction vs Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble of doom. Because rly, my mind has been dead since so long ago D: Anyways, this was my attempt at FrostIron, or LokixTony
> 
> Loki, Tony Stark nor the Avengers belong to me. They're Marvel's. There would be lot's of Thunderfrost and Stony on it otherwise.

**Of Fanfiction vs Reality**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Loki asked taking his coat off, jerking back a little in time of the literal jump that the man in front of him made, and he could not raise his eyebrows enough when he heard the muttered curse and saw Tony practically bang the laptop closed and hide it behind him.

"Darling! I thought you said you'd come back in three days?" Tony asked out of breath, and Loki narrowed his eyes in suspicion because if that wasn't a blush in Tony's cheeks he was probably hallucinating on whatever was the food that Clint left on the barstool (he might have tasted a bit, just to make sure it wasn't poisoned. Not that he was starving and it looked delicious, uh-uh)

"I asked you a question," Loki stressed in a low, velvety voice, and he knew that the deer-in-the-highlights look in Tony's face meant trouble. "…Stark"

"Are you going back to tha—

" _Anthony…"_

"Okay, okay!" Tony shot both hands in the air in a mock surrender gesture,  _and you know what calling me like that does to my libido you fucking tease_ "I was… reading."

And Loki had to stop and stare because who would nearly have a heart attack just because they were found out reading? And Tony for heaven's sake—

Reading.

Panicking over Loki finding him reading.

_Oh._

"You were reading." He stated and carefully rounded Tony so he could gain access to the laptop. He could hear the hitch in the other's breath when he managed to show the minimized window and felt a smile creeping up to his lips " _FrostIron Fanfiction_ " he deadpanned when he saw the screen, and Tony just let out a nervous laugh and he knew he should have got Pepper to write his Last Will sooner dammit. "You are reading M-rated fanfiction about  _you_  and  _me_."

Tony was sweating because the creepy dark smile in Loki's lips either meant that he was going to kill him slow and painfully, or he was going to kill him  _very slowly_ and it would be  _painfully terrible._

He had no idea of the way the Trickster's mind worked however.

"You might want to stop reading these Midgardian fairy tales,  _Anthony…"_ Loki purred behind Tony, who sat straight when two pale, slender arms wrapped around his waist and he could feel the mischief god's breath hot in his neck.

"And w-why would I d-do that?" Tony bit back the groan when he felt the god's teeth biting his neck hard somewhere along his jugular and two slightly cold hands finding the hem of his t-shirt and that humming noise was making him strain against his jeans and— "Loki?" this was not making Tony-motherfuckingplayboy-Stark nervous. No, not at all—

"Because you'll find out that not even one…" another bite "…thing…" and now hands were easily unzipping his pants "…in there…"  _shit shit shit_  "…is compared to what I can really do."

Tony inhaled sharply because that glint in Loki's eyes could only mean one thing.  _Fuck yes_!

"Oh really?" he said, again the lack of self preservation running faster than his brain. " _Prove it_ "

So then Loki proceeded to demonstrate his point and Tony  _never again_ doubted of his skills.

But he still liked to read fanfiction… for  _healthy ideas_ , of course.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I shall go die over that corner now. Reviews, or Loki shall delete all the avengers fanart in the internets!


End file.
